


John fucking a cake of Liv Tyler

by StunGun0



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, One Shot, Other, john egbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StunGun0/pseuds/StunGun0
Summary: It is what the title says it is.
Comments: 4





	John fucking a cake of Liv Tyler

John woke up bright and early, he stretched and got out of his covers excitedly. It was his 13th birthday after all, he changed into his normal attire and was about to go down stairs. He went down his stairs and into the kitchen where he was greeted by his dad holding a very nice cake. His dad gave him the cake as he patted him on his back. John thanked his father before going upstairs with the cake nearly dropping it. "Oh boy, I wonder how the cake looks like!" John said excitedly as he removed the covers of the cake he gasped as he looked at the beauty that is Liv Tyler on the cake, old man really did a good job on this one. John was so happy that he could have his dear sweet Liv on the cake, he felt bad about eating her cause she looked so nice on the cake. He accidentally brushed over her mouth and smudged it a bit, he cursed at himself for being so careless with handling such a beautifully crafted artifact of sweetness. He then felt a bit..weird while looking at Liv as if he felt he was a bit horny. John looked around for precaution as he locked his door, he then came back to the cake and started touching the face of Liv on the cake as he was having hormonal thoughts of what he would do to her but alas she is not in his vicinity to do such. John was getting more and more hormonal until he felt something weird in his pants, he touched his crotch and he was surprised to feel that his penis has sprung out and was hard. John was wondering if this is what Dave felt when he saw a hot girl/guy, he nervously rubbed his crotch and he let out a little noise, he rubbed his penis through his jeans more until he let out a louder moan as he came in his boxers. John felt amazing but he wanted more out of this experience he just felt, John unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his boxers and immediately started rubbing his penis for more pleasure he felt a minute ago. "A-ah! oh god holy shit!" John said he rubbed himself faster and harder until he came on Liv's dear face. He looked down at the cake, taking in big gasps of air as he tried to compose himself "Dear sweet Liv how I love you.." John said as he made an impulsive decision. He knew he can't go back now he needed more pleasure, he inhaled and in a heartbeat shoved his penis into the mouth of the cake with Liv Tyler, he shivered at the coolness of the cake but he kept going as he thrusted into the cake ruining it for his pleasure. "A-ah Liv I l-love you!" John gasped and moaned loudly as he exclaimed those words, he kept thrusting into the cake before cumming into the insides of the cake. He sighed in pleasure as he pulled out his dick, it was fully covered in cake and his semen. "Oh great, look at the mess I made." John said annoyed as he wiped some off and before he could wipe it off his hand he took a little taste before going into fully devouring the remains of the cake. It was the best birthday he ever had.


End file.
